


to love you

by DrewWrites



Series: Batlantern Week 2021 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Batlantern Week 2021, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: For Batlantern Week Day 3 -Body Swapor Space (interpreted a little differently)
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batlantern Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198748
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Batlantern Week





	to love you

To love Hal Jordan is to love the stars.

To love Hal Jordan is to be comfortable with millions of miles between you. It is to miss his laughter, his bright eyes and perpetually wind-swept hair. It is to cherish the moments you have together, to touch him and memorize the feeling of warmth against yours. It is to kiss your love into his skin and hope that he carries it with him.

To love Hal Jordan is to look to the sky every night. It is to carry on through your day, filling in the silence with your own. It is to wander through the night, wading through the darkness without him, without your light. It is to wonder when he’ll touch down in front of you, to hope that he doesn’t miss you too terribly, to selfishly wish that you aren’t alone in your loneliness.

To love Hal Jordan is to love the stars. It is to love the wonder, brilliant universe that he inhabits. That he protects.

It is to love the space that separates you.

**Author's Note:**

> Unless I get a random spark of inspiration, this is the last fic until Friday!


End file.
